


On A Rainy Day

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blatant and necessary manipulation of 2: 17 Proteus, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Gift Work, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Won't you come and save the world?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/gifts).



> Gift for Wanderer, who wanted Rinch with lots of NY scenes. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Personally, I really like this song, and I'm happy with how it turned out.  
> Not too bad considering it's six in the morning, and I haven't slept.

 

_Won't you come and save the world?_


End file.
